The invention relates to a support for attaching auxiliary electronic devices on two-wheelers, wherein a support member with a matching shape encloses the auxiliary electronic device to be inserted and wherein an actuator, loaded by a spring element and comprising an actuator part and a locking pawl to be locked with the auxiliary device, enables insertion and removal as well as securing of the auxiliary electronic device,
Such a support is disclosed in DE 100 09 671 A1. The actuator part is configured as a slide that is pretensioned by a spring. The locking pawl is a Z-shaped part that cooperates with the slide. Disadvantageously, the support is complex with regard to its construction and is difficult to operate.
EP 1 029 779 A2, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,307, 4,339,060, and JP 2000 335 463 A each disclose a support for fastening auxiliary electronic devices wherein the support with its matching shape encloses the auxiliary electronic device to be inserted and enables by means of an actuator the insertion and removal as well as securing of the auxiliary device.
The support disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,060 is a battery support for a bicycle wherein, after insertion of the battery into the support, a pivotable bracket locks by means of an undulated spring steel sheet on a corresponding counter member of the support. The spring steel sheet is not locked with the auxiliary device itself.